


Alpha and Omega

by lj_todd



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A/B/O Weekend, Alpha!Drautos, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Illness, M/M, Scent Marking, Scenting, Widowed, omega!Nyx, sick, widower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-02 19:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14551644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lj_todd/pseuds/lj_todd
Summary: It doesn't matter where or when, in this world or another, they are alwaysthem. Always Alpha and Omega.





	1. Scent

**Author's Note:**

> _**Chapter Summary:**_ Nyx is unwillingly scented by an unwanted Alpha and he can't get rid of the scent. Drautos lends a helping hand.

Nyx growled faintly under his breath as he all but stormed through the massive courtyard of the Citadel, skin crawling and nose wrinkled in disgust.

He couldn't shake the stink of Alpha from his body and it was slowly driving him crazy.

The scent belonged to the visiting Prince of Tenebrae, Ravus Nox Fleuret, who, during his meeting with Nyx' charge, Princess Lunafreya, Ravus' sister, had found every excuse imaginable to touch Nyx or stand close enough to him that his scent had soaked, unwanted, into his clothes, his hair and his skin. 

Like lemongrass on a warm day.

It was almost enough to make him gag and, no matter what he did, he couldn't shake it.

He had changed his clothes and showered, three times, and still Ravus' scent was there.

Like a brand. A claim. Stained into his skin.

And that further served to infuriate the Omega.

He had no interest in Ravus, not in the way the Alpha clearly had interest in him, given how handsy the blonde had been, but with the man's scent on him it suggested otherwise. It suggested he was rolling over for the blonde Alpha.

And he hated that almost as much as he hated having Ravus' scent clinging to him.

Grumbling under his breath, Nyx stomped up the stairs and entered the Citadel, ignoring the questioning looks from the guards stationed at the doors, ignoring the sly look one man dared shoot him. He focused on the task at hand. Reporting to the Captain about what had taken place during Ravus' meeting with Lunafreya. It wasn't that the nobles, and by default the King, didn't trust the visiting prince but given Ravus' ties to Niflheim there was, naturally, some reason to be wary.

Not that Nyx had heard or seen anything that suggested Ravus' visit was anything but a trip to see his beloved sister.

But, regardless of that, he still had to report in.

By some luck of the Astrals, the hallway to the Captain's office was blessedly empty, something Nyx was deeply grateful for because the fewer people who smelled Ravus on him the better. Though when he reached the Captain's door he hesitated, hand lifted to knock, heart all but crawling its way into his throat.

What would his Captain say about how he smelled? Would he take the blame? Would this be seen as some declaration that it wasn't?

Only one way to find out.

Swallowing his nerves, and silently cursing Ravus at the same time, he rapped, perhaps a bit harshly, at the glass with his knuckles and waited.

The brisk call of _"It's open."_ caused Nyx to inhale, almost gagging again at the smell still lingering on him, before he quickly opened the door and stepped inside. Never before had he wished so badly that he could have just written and filed his report.

Shutting the door behind him, Nyx tried to mentally prepare himself for the worst, as he turned to face his Captain.

Titus Drautos was, even to those who served under him, an intimidating looking man. Even if he hadn't been an Alpha he would have been intimidating. Tall and broad with a sharp green gaze like that of a coeurl, the Captain of the Kingsglaive was cut an intimidating figure. He was strong, Nyx knew that, but also intelligent in a way that his status of Alpha, and his appearance, belied.

When that sharp gaze lifted, pinning him in place, Nyx tilted his chin up just a fraction, ever testing the limits of his Captain's patience, before opening his mouth to speak, to give his report as quickly as he could so that he could leave before Drautos noticed...

"Why is your hair wet?" Drautos' gaze narrowed slightly, flicking from the water droplets still clinging to Nyx' freshly woven braids to Nyx' face before his nose suddenly wrinkled as he caught the faintest hint of Ravus' scent wafting from Nyx. "And what, by the Astrals, is that smell?"

Nyx steeled himself as best he could and fought not to breathe too deeply, lest he inhale more of Ravus' stench, as he tried to explain the situation.

"Prince Ravus is..." he hesitated, what was the best way to say it without painting Ravus in a completely negative light? While he did not appreciate Ravus' handsy ways he also didn't want the prince to be labelled some sort of predator. "He's..."

Drautos let out a low should, shaking his head, slowly setting his pen down, gaze unwavering as he watched Nyx.

"He's what, Nyx?"

Nyx swallowed and opened his mouth only to gag sharply, nose wrinkling, eyes watering and he let out an almost distressed sound.

Drautos was, whether because of one of his men being in obvious discomfort or because his Alpha instincts guided him, on his feet almost immediately, starting to move around his desk, but Nyx was quick to wave him off.

 

"Uggh," the Omega groaned, scrubbing at his eyes, hissing sharply as he caught yet another strong whiff of Ravus' scent. He'd forgotten the prince had seemed to like touching his hands. "I can't get his scent off me." He shook his head. "He doesn't understand personal space and he kept touching me. A lot. I thought at first it was a Tenebrae thing but the Princess never does that and then I realized what he was really doing but I couldn't...I just...I..." 

He left out another low sound, again sounding almost distressed as he finally managed to meet Drautos' gaze again.

"I took three showers and I _still_ can't get his scent off." Nyx shivered. "I don't like it. It's...It's disgusting to me and I just...sir...I'm sorry but I..."

"Nyx."

Nyx' mouth snapped shut and his back went ramrod straight, gaze fixed on Drautos, watching, waiting, though he didn't know what for.

"It's understandable," the Alpha said simply. "That you find the Prince's scent to be so...distasteful." Nyx almost snorted that that but held himself in check. "He is not family nor is he friend. Your instincts tell you that that makes him, and by extension his scent, wrong."

Nyx huffed, nose wrinkling sharply, and shook his head.

"But why can't I get rid of his scent?"

"Where did he touch you?" Drautos took a step closer. "Specifically?"

Nyx shrugged and gestured as he spoke.

"My hands, mostly, but my arms and shoulders." He waved a hand towards his neck. "My neck a few times. He also stood too close. I know..." Nyx chewed the inside of his cheek for a moment. "I know what he wanted...what he _wants_...but I'm not interested."

"You voiced that did you?"

Nyx nodded sharply. "I was even polite about it."

Drautos hummed, not doubt recalling the last time Nyx had voice his lack of interest in an Alpha. The poor Crownsguard soldier had looked like a raccoon for weeks. And her nose had never healed properly.

"It's possible he tried to force a claim," Drautos said, almost thoughtfully and Nyx bristled, almost tempted to turn around and go hunt Ravus down and, prince or not, beat some manners into the blonde, pompous Alpha. "Or at least scent marked you so others would think you were considering him to be your Alpha."

Nyx let out a frustrated sound, a sharp, angry chirp that caused Drautos to respond with a soft, calming trill. His response to the captain was almost an immediate ebbing of frustration. A sense of calm washing over his frazzled nerves and, in that moment, Nyx realized what would help him. What would help rid him of the unwanted Alpha scent clinging to him like sludge.

He took a small step towards Drautos.

"Sir..." He shook his head. " _Titus_." He saw Drautos' gaze darkened then, though not with anger or disbelief at Nyx' use of his name, but something else. Something dark yet heated. "Can..." He swallowed. " _Will_ you mark me?"

"Nyx," Drautos all but whispered Nyx' name and the Omega took another small step closer.

"I can't bear this," Nyx said softly, honestly, still feeling like his skin was crawling. "Can't bear smelling him. Can't bear knowing what he did without my permission." Another step. "Please, Titus? Will you mark me? Please?"

Drautos gave a small nod and Nyx let out a relieved sound before closing the distance between them. He knew it was probably inappropriate, very inappropriate, to ask this of his Captain but he just couldn't handle having Ravus' scent on him any longer.

When Drautos touched him, hands rubbing up his arms from his wrists to his shoulders, Nyx couldn't help but shiver. The Alpha's touch was light, gentle, and even through the sleeves of his jacket Nyx could feel the heat of those big hands. It was almost easy to forget they weren't simply doing this so he could get rid of Ravus' unwanted scent. It was almost easy to think Drautos was scent marking him, covering up Ravus' scent, as a way to re-establish his own claim on Nyx.

As those broad hands brushed over his neck, Nyx let out a soft sigh, tipping his head slightly when Drautos' fingers pressed firmly against the mating gland there. He stared up through half closed eyes at the big Alpha, watching as something danced across the man's face, before Drautos let out a low sound and, without warning, shoved Nyx' jacket from his shoulders, yanking it down his arms even as the Omega gasped in surprise.

Before he could fully process what Drautos was doing, the big Alpha moved, leaning down, face buried in Nyx' neck, cheek rubbing over his skin even as Drautos rumbled. He jerked slightly when one of Drautos' arms wrapped around him, holding him close, a large, warm hand sliding beneath the back of his shirt. When the Alpha nuzzled at his neck again, Nyx all but melted, hands flying up to cling to Drautos' shoulders to balance himself.

Drautos let out a deep, sawing sound, like a coeurl purring, before mouthing at Nyx' mating gland, making the Omega jerk again and gasp loudly as the Alpha's tongue swept over his skin.

"Ti...Titus..." Nyx gasped, back arching, and Drautos rumbled again as he lifted his eyes, meeting Nyx' heated gaze with his own.

"That..." Drautos was panting softly, hands kneading softly where they rested on Nyx' back and hip. "I did not mean to...to...go so far. I apolo..."

Drautos' words turned into a sharp inhale of breath, a gasp of surprise, when Nyx stretched up to run his tongue up the Alpha's neck, lapping at the skin there like a cat lapped at a bowl of milk. Light, teasing licks that caused Drautos' grip on him to tighten almost painfully.

"Nyx!" 

Drautos hissed and looked down at Nyx, eyes blown nearly black with desire, with lust, and Nyx felt the Alpha's cock beginning to harden. Hell, he himself was already soaked, slick gliding down his thighs enough to make his jeans uncomfortable and the scent of it permeating the air. The Alpha licked his lips, nostrils flaring as he scented Nyx' desire, scented himself on the Omega in question, mind and body warring with one another.

Until Nyx squirmed slightly.

"You know," the Omega said with a cheeky, if somewhat shaky, grin. "I think I can...can still smell some of Ravus' scent on me." He wiggled his hips just a bit, just enough to rub against Drautos' obvious erection, making the Alpha hiss again. "Maybe...Maybe you...Maybe you can keep helping me?"

Drautos still seemed to hesitate so Nyx keened softly, tipping his head submissively, watching the Alpha as the larger man groaned at the sight and sound.

"You made me wet," Nyx whispered this time, leaning up again, lips brushing over the edge of Drautos' jaw. "Don't you want to taste me?" He nuzzled at Drautos' neck. "I know I want you to."

Drautos all but growled as his hand slid down from Nyx' back so both of those large hands could cup the Omega's ass, easily lifting him off his feet, making Nyx gasp in surprise, before turning and carrying him to lay him over the desk.

It would be several hours before the Omega was able to give the report he had initial come to Drautos' office to deliver.


	2. Second Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Widower Alpha falling in love again.

Drautos sat glaring at Cor, his closest friend, over the rim of his beer bottle.

"No." He practically growled out the word and Cor frowned. "No, Cor. Just...no."

"Titus," Cor started but Drautos shook his head.

"Not happening. End of discussion."

The bigger Alpha shook his head again, taking a long drink from his beer before setting the now empty bottle aside.

"It's been five years, Titus," Cor said firmly but not unkindly. "Aranea wouldn't want you to be alone forever."

Drautos barely flinched at the mention of his late wife. Aranea had been gone five years now, taken all too soon from him by cancer. The disease had left her a shadow of the fierce, passionate woman he had married. She had been a Beta, which had driven his family, traditionalists the lot of them, crazy. But she had been the world to Drautos. And he had stayed by her through everything. The sickness. The chemotherapy. The final days in that hated hospital.

"Cor..."

"I'm not saying it'll happen over night," Cor cut him off, earning a scowl for his trouble. "And I'm not saying you just jump right into things with some random person. What I _am_ saying is that you at least meet Ardyn's friend before flat out refusing to even trying."

Drautos scoffed.

"If he's a friend of Ardyn's..."

"I wouldn't suggest it if I hadn't already met the guy, genius." Cor grabbed a slice of pizza from the box on the coffee table. "Nyx is a good person, Titus."

Drautos shook his head.

"You are not a good judge of character, my friend. Look who you mated."

"I heard that!" Ardyn shouted from the kitchen before poking his head around the door to glare at Drautos. They had a special kind of friendship. One where they technically hated one another but put up with one another for Cor's sake and little else. "Maybe you're not good enough for Nyx after all." He glanced at Cor. "Don't worry, baby, I'll find someone else for grumpy pants. Maybe Iedolas or Besithia are looking for a new playmate."

Cor groaned and rubbed a hand over his face, dropping his pizza back in the box, as his mate disappeared back into the kitchen.

"Despite how my charming husband makes it sound," Cor said as he looked at Drautos again. "Nyx really is a good guy. Real level headed and down to earth."

"Cor..."

"Just meet him, yeah? For coffee or something. Talk to him. Get to know him a little before you just dismiss this whole idea, okay?"

Drautos sighed, knowing he wouldn't be able to avoid this, not without at least showing some effort first. So, deciding to bite the bullet, he gave a slight nod.

"Alright," he said, holding up a hand when Cor started to grin. "But, I pick the meeting place and I _don't_ want to hear shit about it when nothing comes of this. Understood?"

Cor nodded and opened his mouth to reply but Ardyn shouted from the kitchen, cutting him off.

"Oh thank the Astrals! I'm calling Nyx! Let me know when the constipated potato picks a time and place!"

Drautos glared in the direction of the kitchen and when that sharp gaze swung back to Cor, the slender Omega just shrugged.

"You picked a real winner, Leonis." Drautos shook his head. "A real winner."

Cor simply grinned at him.

_*** * * * *** _

Two days later and Drautos was walking into a coffee shop trying not to look as nervous as he felt. He had almost texted the number Cor had given him, Nyx' number, to cancel, but he knew the mess that would land him in with his friend, and the miserable prick he'd mated, so he'd swallowed his nerves as best he could and left his office to meet with the young man that Cor, and Ardyn, seemed so certain he would like.

It didn't take him long to spot Nyx, seated at a sunny table by the wall of windows, looking at something on his phone, and, in that moment, Drautos saw exactly why Cor had suggested he meet the young man.

Nyx was simply stunning.

With a deep breath, Drautos crossed to the table.

"Nyx?"

A bright blue gaze snapped up to him and an easy, warm smile graced that beautiful face as the sweet, warm scent of Omega wafted from him.

"Hi, you must be Titus." Nyx stood, extending his hand, which Drautos grasped for a moment, not wanting to be too forward. "Wow, Cor wasn't kidding when he said you were tall."

A soft chuckle, almost nervous, passed the Omega's lips and Drautos smiled slightly, just the barest upturn of the corners of his mouth, before he gestured for Nyx to sit again before settling into his own chair.

"So, what else did Cor tell you?" Drautos was curious, and a bit nervous, about the picture Cor had painted of him to Nyx.

"Only that you weren't exactly thrilled by the idea of meeting me," Nyx grinned when Drautos flinched a bit. "Which is okay because, well, he explained why that was." Nyx' grin dropped away, leaving a surprisingly serious expression. "And I...look...I will completely understand if you're not ready for this."

Drautos was surprised at the younger man's honesty but he appreciated it. Deeply so. It was good, promising even, to know that Nyx was prepared for him to simply walk away if he so chose. That the Omega hadn't come to meet him expecting something that might not happen.

"It's not that I'm not ready," Drautos said slowly, carefully, trying to find a proper way to explain the situation. "It's just..." He sighed. "It's been a long time since I...well..." He gestured between himself and Nyx. "Did this."

Nyx smiled, gentle and warm, and Drautos couldn't help the way his heart fluttered at the sight.

"This doesn't have to be anything more than you want it to be," the Omega reminded and Drautos felt himself relax. "We can just talk and then, well, go from there."

Drautos nodded, smiling a little more himself.

"I like the sound of that."

Nyx' smile widened and for the next few hours they sat there and talked. Drautos was surprised at how much he opened up to the younger man, how easy it was, and he found himself laughing and completely relaxing as he listened to Nyx' stories of being a wayward, reckless youth in Galahd. Of how the Omega had come to Insomnia to work for Ardyn as a bartender after they'd met in his best friend's bar back in Galahd. In return he told Nyx about his life in Cavaugh before he'd moved to Insomnia to work security for the Caleum family and how he and Cor had met and how, despite being the best man at the mating ceremony, he and his best friend's mate couldn't really stand one another.

Nyx, laughing at that, told him that it sounded like how when a person brought a new cat home when they already had one.

Drautos had snorted, fighting not to laugh at the imagery of he and Ardyn as cats but failed. Miserably. Which made Nyx smile and laugh and, despite his reservations, smaller now than they had been, about this all ending poorly, he decided he wanted more of this. More of Nyx' smiles and laughter. More of the Omega leaning towards him over the table. His fingers brushing against the Omega's casually. He wanted to hold on to this warm feeling he hadn't experienced in so long and never let go of it again.

When they finally parted at the end of their date, numbers exchanged with a promise to meet again soon, Drautos felt as though he were floating. It was a ridiculous way to express it, especially at his age, but it was the only word he could find that best described how he felt.

Once home, Drautos tried to focus on the security reports on his laptop, knowing he had a meeting with his boss in the morning, but his mind kept going back to Nyx, to how the Omega had made him feel just with one simple meeting. One single date. It was enough of a distraction that it should have been frustrating but all he did was sit there and smile.

And then his phone rang.

Nyx's name flashed across the screen of his phone and Drautos quickly answered.

"Nyx?" His heart leapt into his throat, suddenly worried the other shoe was about to drop, he had known it was too good to be true.

"Hey," Nyx sounded like he had in the coffee shop, sweet and warm, and Drautos felt like he couldn't breathe. "So, this is going to sound silly, but I miss you already."

Drautos could almost hear the smile in Nyx' voice and he felt himself relax as he leaned back in his chair.

"It's not silly," he admitted, finding he meant every word. "I miss you too."

"Is it supposed to feel like this already?" Nyx sounded so uncertain, so hesitant, like he didn't want to push Drautos or anything. It served to endear the Omega even more to him. "I mean...we just met...it shouldn't feel like this already, should it?"

"I don't think there's any right or wrong way to feel about this," Drautos said softly, surprising himself at how much he believed that. "But I know I..." He hesitated for a moment. "I know I like how I feel around you."

Nyx let out a soft, sweet Omegan sound and Drautos couldn't help the way he responded to it. He also found he wasn't ashamed of how he reacted. Rumbling softly, he listened as Nyx gasped softly.

"Titus," the Omega barely whispered his name and Drautos found himself quickly standing, grabbing his keys and coat.

"Meet me at King's Park," he said, managing to get his coat on without dropping his phone. "It'll take me twenty minutes. Meet me."

"Yeah," Nyx sounded almost breathless. "Yeah, I'll...I'll meet you. Twenty minutes. I can do that."

Drautos couldn't remember which of them hung up first but he was almost to the door when something on the bookshelf in the corner caught his attention. He paused and crossed to the shelf, reaching out to touch the framed photograph of him and Aranea. She was smiling, eyes sparkling, and he remembered how, at the end, she had begged him not to lock himself away. Not to give up on life. On love.

He thought of what she might have thought of Nyx and he found himself smiling.

She would have approved of Nyx, he thought, though perhaps she would have teased the pair of them for their, as she would have put it, near twitter-patted states.

She would have been happy that Drautos was finally starting to find some happiness of his own again.

His smile widened and he turned, hurrying from the apartment, not wanting to make Nyx wait for him.


	3. In Sickness and Health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sick/injured Alpha being treated and cared for and being difficult about it.

Nyx slammed the door to the bathroom with a frustrated snarl of _"Don't come crying to me when you fall on your face!"_.

He stood in the hallway, listening to the slow shuffling steps of his Alpha on the other side of the door, rubbing his hands over his face and then shoving them through his hair, fighting to keep from screaming. All his instincts told him to get back in there, to support his Alpha, to take care of him, but he fought them down.

Drautos didn't want his help. Had made it beyond clear over the last two days. The Alpha snarling in his face, calling him a useless mother hen, had been the final straw.

Nyx couldn't help it that his natural reaction to his mate being hurt was to want and try to take care of him. To make things easier. It was an Omegan response. And, usually, not one Nyx fought too much, but when Drautos was injured or sick the Alpha became frustrated at his inabilities to do things and, often, that frustration resulted in snarls or heated words that Drautos later apologized for.

Normally it didn't bother Nyx, normally he could brush it off, but this time, he didn't know, he just couldn't do it any more.

His mate had been shot. All in the line of duty of course, protecting King Regis, but he had still been shot, could have died, and Nyx worried about him overdoing it. He worried about his mate hurting himself even more with his stubbornness.

But Drautos didn't see his concern for what it was to Nyx. It wasn't a display of his caring, his love, it was a nuisance. It wasn't Nyx being helpful, it was the Omega being coddling. Being smothering.

And that was more frustrating than Drautos not letting him help him or take care of him.

Being seen as worse than the injury that currently crippled the Alpha.

If Drautos wanted to suffer alone until he healed then Nyx would give him what he wanted.

Storming off down the hall he tried to ignore the way his instincts screamed at him not to do this. Not to abandon his Alpha in the man's time of need. He pushed that part of himself down as he stepped in the bedroom, grabbing some clothes and throwing them in a bag, texting Libertus to say he'd be staying for a while, before stomping off towards the front door. His emotions and instincts still at war, still fighting with the decision he had just made. It was difficult to fight down the part of him that wanted to stay, to be there in case Drautos needed him, but he grabbed his coat from the hook by the door all the same and made certain to slam the door on his way out so that Drautos would know he was gone.

He couldn't just sit and watch Drautos suffer and struggle.

Not this time.

Maybe not ever again.

He was waiting for the elevator at the end of the hallway when his phone buzzed.

Grumbling under his breath, he dug his phone out, glaring down at his Alpha's name before answering with a sharp and nearly venomous, _"What?!"_

_"I didn't mean to make you leave."_

Nyx sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I didn't leave because of you."

Liar, some dark part of his brain hissed and he was quick to tramp down on it.

_"Nyx..."_

Drautos' tone told Nyx the man knew he was lying. Drautos always seemed to know when he was lying.

Letting out a long sigh, the Omega shook his head even though he knew his Alpha couldn't see him.

"I'm doing what _you_ wanted," Nyx said firmly, wishing he could believe it as much as he wanted Drautos to. "You don't want me hovering which, sadly, is all I can do when you're hurt because I _can't_ do anything to actually make you better. I _can't_ fix the problem and that drives me almost as crazy as seeing you hurt and in pain does." 

Nyx blinked, eyes burning with unshed tears. 

"And I know you hate that. That you think I'm being a mother hen or some shit but I...I _can't_ help that. I _can't_ turn off the part of me that just wants to take care of you. To make things easier for you. I _can't_ stop wanting to make things better for you, to make it so you're more comfortable or content, while you get better. I _can't_ it off, Titus. Not even for you."

There was silence across the line for a moment and, for a second, Nyx thought his Alpha might have hung up and then he heard the soft sound, almost a sob but not quite. More like a rattling breath.

_"Do I...Do I really make you feel like you have to hide that part of yourself? Am I really that terrible?"_

Nyx felt a tear roll down his cheek and quickly brushed it aside.

"You're not terrible," he retorted softly, a lump starting to form in his throat. "It's just...it's hard for me. I try but I...I..." He cleared his throat. "I think...maybe...for a little while...maybe I'll just go stay at Libs' or Crowe's or..."

 _"Please don't."_ Drautos sounded almost pained and there was some sort of static echo that confused Nyx. _"Please, Nyx, please just...please, baby, come back. Come home."_

"Titus..."

Nyx nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand touched his arm.

Jerking, phone dropping to the floor, Nyx whirled around and found his Alpha stand behind him. Still only dressed in his pyjamas, Drautos was leaning heavily on the cane the doctor at the hospital had given him and was wheezing slightly. It was an instinctual reaction that caused Nyx to start to reach for the man before realizing what he was doing and jerking his hands back down. He saw the way the Alpha's gaze flicked from his face to his hands and, for a moment, something passed over the older man's face.

The next thing Nyx knew, the Alpha was reaching out, arms wrapping around him, pulling him in close despite Nyx' protests of not wanting to aggravate Drautos' wound. The Alpha held him close, seemingly uncaring about potentially worsening his condition, and rumbled softly. It was a loud, sawing purr type of sound that made Nyx trill quietly in reply even as Drautos' hand ran through his hair.

"I'm sorry," Drautos whispered against his ear. "I'm sorry I'm so difficult. I'm sorry I...I put you through all of this time and time again. I'm...I'm sorry I can't offer anything other than apologies when I hurt you like this. I wish...I wish I could be different for you."

Nyx sniffled softly, blinking back more tears, one hand curling lightly, gently, against Drautos' hip.

"I don't want you to be different," the Omega admitted, cheek pressed against Drautos' shoulder. "I just...I don't try to take care of you because I think you can't do things or that you're weak or...or anything like that. I try because...because I love you and I want...I want to make things just a little easier for you. Because I love you, stupid."

Nyx felt Drautos smile and, slowly, some of the tension began to bleed away from his body.

"I love you too," the Alpha whispered, pressing a quick kiss to Nyx' temple before drawing back just enough to tip Nyx' head back so their gazes could meet. "Now, please, won't you come home? I'll do my best not to grump all the time when you try and help me."

Nyx couldn't help the small smile that slowly crossed his face as he nodded.

Drautos smiled at him before pressing a quick kiss to his lips before letting the Omega help him back to their apartment.


End file.
